1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gamut mapping processes. In more detail, the present invention provides a gamut mapping process that separates a source image into primary colors and processes each primary component separately, and provides a gamut mapping process that utilizes hue rotation in obtaining a destination hue leaf for the gamut mapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gamut mapping relates to image reproduction from one imaging device to another, such as reproducing an image displayed on a color monitor as a printed image printed by a color printer. To reproduce the image, the color gamut (a range of producible colors) of a source device (such as the color monitor) needs to be mapped to the color gamut of a destination device (such as the printer).
Typically, the color gamut of the source device is larger than the color gamut of a destination device and therefore, it is necessary to compress colors of the source device that are outside of the color gamut of the destination device so that these out-of-gamut colors can be reproduced by the destination device. Thus, it is often necessary to map colors between two devices that have different sized gamuts, where one device may have a large gamut and the other a small gamut. For example, it may be necessary to map colors from a color monitor that uses a large color space, such as Adobe RGB color space, to a printer that uses a smaller color space, such as sRGB color space.
Various techniques have been utilized in performing gamut mapping so as to reproduce colors as accurately as possible. For example, many conventional gamut mapping algorithms aim to produce calorimetrically accurate data, but this type of conversion often results in dull colors being produced by a printer. Thus, while the data produced by these conventional algorithms may be calorimetrically accurate, the printed result is an unappealing, dull printout. This problem can be particularly noticeable when printing business graphics images in which a user may want to produce bright, vivid colors.